A Prince of Tennis Christmas 2009
by Serthia
Summary: It's four days before Christmas for Seigaku. The thing is, Where is Fuji Syusuke? He disappeared! Seigaku plus Serthia search desperately for him, only to find him someone where they least expect. Did he do it on purpose?
1. Chapter 1

**~A Prince of Tennis Christmas 2009~

* * *

**

**Taka had called us down to Kawamura Sushi one night after practice.  
**

* * *

**"Serthia, do you want to walk to Taka's place with me?" The well-known tensai of Seigaku, Fuji Syusuke, asked me over the phone. "Sure, Syusuke. I'll meet you here." I replied happily. We said our byes and hung up. After a few minutes of waiting and playing with Karupin, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I shouted to the rest of the Echizen family as I jumped to get the door. I opened the door to find Momo standing there! "Hey Serthia, is Echizen here?" He asked me. "Yeah, Ryoma! Momo's here!" I shouted up the stairs to Ryoma. "You look nice tonight, Serthia." Momo told me. "Arigatou. Did you happen to pass Syusuke on your way here?" I asked him. "Yeah I did, he was right behind me a second ago." He replied. "Syusuke... I'd better call him again." I said worridly as I dialed his cell number. It went straight to his voice mail. My heartbeat quickened. I dialed Yuuta's number as Ryoma walked down the stairs. "Who's she calling?" I heard Ryoma ask Momo. "She's trying to get a hold of Fuji.. he was suppose to meet her here." Momo replied. "Yuuta! Is Syusuke there?" I asked him quickly. "No, he said he was going to pick you up about twenty minutes ago. He isn't there?" Yuuta asked me. "I have to go. Ja matta ne." I hung up quickly.  
**

* * *

**I dropped my cell phone and ran out the door, worrying where Syusuke was. Hoping he was okay.**

* * *

**~END OF PART ONE~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Several minutes of searching frantically, up and down the streets...Still, I could not find Syusuke anywhere. I stopped in the park when it started to rain. I took a seat on a swing, remembering memories of Syusuke and me. I started to cry.

* * *

  
**~Flashback to Spring~

* * *

**

_**"Syusuke!! Come over and swing with me!" I shouted happily to Syusuke. "Saa, let me just take a few more pictures, Serthia!" Syusuke replied.

* * *

**_

_**Click.

* * *

**_

_**Click.

* * *

**_

_**Click.

* * *

**_

_**Syusuke had joined me on the swings. "Do you want to play a game of tennis afterwards?" Syusuke asked me as he touched his camera slightly. "I didn't bring my racket..sorry." I replied. "Saa, I didn't bring mine either.." I saw his hand twitch away from his camera. He frowned, but the frown was gone within two seconds. "Why don't we start walking to the lake?" He asked me, smiling once again. "Sure, but Syusuke?" I looked at the ground as I stopped swinging. "hm?" Was his reply. I got off my swing. "I'm glad your my best friend.." I hugged him. I felt him open his eyes, even though my own eyes were closed.

* * *

**_

**~End of Flashback~

* * *

**

"Syusuke, where are you?" I whispered as tears slipped down my puffy, red cheeks. "Serthia!!" A voice in the far distance shouted at me. "Syusuke?" I said to myself happily as I looked up. It wasn't Syusuke. It was Momo and Ryoma. I put my head back down and continued to cry. "Serthia! Are you all right?!" Momo asked me as he put his jacket on me. "Mada mada dane, Serthia. You shouldn't be out here in the rain." Ryoma told me. Momo touched my cheek and lifted my face so our eyes could meet. Momo had always acted as my big brother, even though he was half a year younger than me. "Everythings going to be alright." Momo said as he smiled. "We will find Fuji for you. Nothing bad has happened to him." Momo told me reassuringly. After about a minute, my tears then came to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma looked at me. "Are you going to be alright, Serthia?" Ryoma asked me as he looked to the side with a little pink on his cheeks. "Is Echizen blushing?" Momo asked Ryoma while smiling big. Ryoma twitched and turned red. I then heard a cell phone ring. Momo took MY cell phone out of his pocket, gave it to me, then extended his hand. "Let's go to Fuji's house and see if he's there." Momo said as I took his hand. He helped me off the swing. My phone kept ringing. It was Oishi. I felt obligated to pick it up, but I didn't. "Who is it?" Ryoma asked me. "No one.." I replied. My phone stopped ringing. Then, Momo's phone started ringing. "What is it, Oishi?" Momo asked as he picked it up. He then put it on speaker phone for all of us to hear. "Where are you guys? You are fifteen minutes late! We all are getting very worried!" Oishi said over the phone. Momo handed the phone to Ryoma. "Tell him what's going on, Echizen." Momo told Ryoma. Momo held me close and we started walking to Syusuke's house with Ryoma trailing behind us. I had figured Momo didn't want me to hear what Ryoma was saying to Oishi. We all walked in the rain to Syusuke's house. "Syusuke..please be alright." I said to myself as a tear slipped from my eye. "Serthia, don't cry.." Momo told me as he wiped the tear off my face. "I can't when Syusuke is missing. Something bad could have happened! He could be dead!" I shouted to him as my tears just kept sliding down my red, sticky cheeks. "Serthia, he's alright. I just know it. He was right behind me when I came to Echizen's house. Maybe he had to do something. " Momo told me as he hugged me. "Think positvely" Ryoma added. "Momo..Ryoma...You're two of my closet friends.." I told them as I wiped my tears. "Ready to go to Fuji's now?" Momo asked me. "Yes..I hope he's there." I replied while looking up to the sky, even though it was raining. Rain skipped down my face. I really did hope that Syusuke was okay...


	4. Chapter 4

We all walked in silence until Syusuke's house was in view. I stopped abruptly. "What's wrong, Serthia?" Ryoma asked me as he looked up at me. "You're going to get sick if you stay out in the rain any longer." Momo told me. "I know Syusuke isn't here..." I replied to Ryoma. I fell to my knees and tears slipped down my cheeks once again. "DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, tears steaming down my face. "Serthia! We won't know if we don't get there! Get up and lets go! Stop being such a CRYBABY!!" Ryoma shouted at me. My eyes widened. Momo stared at Ryoma with his mouth wide open. "Ryoma..." I whispered. "Come on. Get up, lets go to Fuji's." Ryoma said as he extended his hand. "..I don't think I can walk...My mind is like..forbidding my legs from moving....." My voice trailed off. I looked at the ground. "Then there's only one way." Momo said as he sighed. I felt his arms slide their way under my knees and around my waist. He picked me up and was now holding me bridal style. A light blush appeared on my cheeks. I saw Ryoma glare at Momo, but I don't think he wanted anyone to know. Ryoma was also like my older brother, even though he was younger and shorter than me. We continued to walk to Syusuke's house. "Momo, nya!" A familier red-headed boy shouted at Momo from Syusuke's porch. "Eiji! Is everything alright?! Is--" Momo got cut off. "Echizen! Serthia! Momo! Are you guys alright?!" Oishi shouted really loud at us. Eiji ran back inside the house and a minute later, blankets and the rest of the regulars plus Yuuta were outside. "Are you okay, Serthia?" Taka asked me. "..Yes, I'm fine...Why do you ask?" I asked back trying to hold in tears. "Momo is carrying you. Did something happen?" Taka looked at me. "Nothing is wrong with her foot, or her leg." Inui said while examining my legs and feet. "is Syusuke here?" I asked everyone. Everyone looked at the ground, except Tezuka. Kaidou and LeeLee were inside. "Fuji is not here." Tezuka said flat out. Silence filled the porch. "Momo, put me down. Now." I told him, holding back tears still. Momo set me on my feet quickly. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I pushed Tezuka out of the doorway, resulting in him falling into Ryoma. I ran inside as fast as I could. Up the stairs, to Syusuke's door. Locked. I went to the room next to his and picked up a small cactus. I reached my hand into the grainy, sandy soil and took out the secret key. I put the cactus down and ran back to his room. I unlocked it, threw the key to the side and ran in. His room was clean, but I did not see him. I ran and jumped on his bed, crying my heart out. Syusuke really was gone. I heard the regulars calling my name, searching for me. I opened Syusuke's window. I could not live without him. I climbed out the window onto the little edge that was below it. I looked down. I was TERRIBLY afraid of heights. Since Syusuke's house was a two-story with concrete, it would kill me if I jumped. I saw Yuuta on the porch still. He must have either heard me or saw my tears hitting the pavement, but he looked up at me wide-eyed. "Serthia!!!!! Don't jump!!" He shouted. All the regulars came running outside to see what Yuuta was talking about. I saw everyone but Momo. Everyone was telling me not to jump, even Tezuka. "I'm going to join you, Syusuke. My beloved Syusuke...The love of my life...." I whispered. I, then, walked off the ledge, ready for my death.


End file.
